Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) (Deleted Scene): Phil
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted Scene: "Phil & Phyllis" was an extended/alternate scene. Cast *Linda *Erin Gilbert *Doctor Roberts *Robert *Phil Hudson *Phyllis Adler Locations *Columbia University Plot A poster board detailed Phyllis Adler's background stood near the entrance to the Alumni Hall. She was lecturing as part of "The Advancement of Cosmological Studies Lecture Series," sponsored by the University Foundation & The Department of Physics. A Distinguished Professor Lecturer, Adler returned from a recent colloquium on Cosmic Spatulation in a Maximally Symmetric Space. She was known for her controversial theories but was a most highly regarded engineering physicist of the 21st century. She was often asked to speak to astrophysics students and traveled the world to undertake various research projects revolving around the computation of fluid mechanics both terrestrial and extraterrestrial. She maintained an H-Index of 98 due to her volumes of self-published work and outreach across the world. She also hosted her own podcast "Killer Cosmos" and frequently appears on New York public access television and public radio. Adler was set to lecture bout "Magnethohydrodynamics: Unlocking Planetary Mechanics." Erin greeted Linda then Dr. Roberts and Robert then another man walking by (beginning the scene seen in Chapter 1 of the movie) and Phil greeted her. Phil assured her it was going to be great. (An alternate take on Erin being introduced to Phyllis follows) Erin jokingly told her not to mess up. Adler didn't get it. Phil mentioned Erin was being published in Nature. Erin quipped publish or perish and laughed. Adler chose to perish over publishing. She believed only the lazy and insecure scientists subscribed to that lazy canard. Erin agreed. (Adler talks about not allowing her lab to submit to journals) Erin agreed and told Adler her article was about how bad the magazine was which she was surprised was being printed. Adler continued she thought the journals became more about the splash rather than the good science, were completely self-serving, and the effects on science were nocuous. Erin nodded. (Erin then talks about dumb awards) Erin told her all her points were excellent then complemented her cockroach broach. Adler corrected her and stated it was a Cryptocerus, a classification of cockroach. Phil commented it was actually a cockroach. Erin asked where she got it from. Adler replied she didn't think it was any of her business. Erin joked she shopped there and they were going out of business. Phil puckered his lips. Erin called her bag beautiful and commented they both had leather purses. Adler revealed it was ape. Erin was flummoxed she had an ape leather bag. Adler clarified it was ape hide. Erin explained to Phil it was a hot trend. There were huge ape farms in Colorado out west. She joked it wasn't like they just raised them to chop them up. Adler stated that was exactly what they did because they were disgusting animals. Erin promised she would be head to toe in ape leather someday then tapped Phil's right shoulder. She informed Adler he says she never hints about Christmas gifts. Erin looked over at the table and grabbed a bagel despite Adler telling her not to. Erin touched it already so she didn't want to be rude and leave it. She placed it in her purse. (Erin excuses herself, ending up kissing Phil's shoulder) Adler asked her what the "big hall" was. Erin explained it was just one of the nicer lecture halls. Adler shook her head. (Phil wishes her luck on the tenure review and ends on Phil admitting he knows Erin). Trivia *The poster board at the start of the scene reveals a lot about Phyllis Adler's background that was excised from the actual movie. References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016DSPhilAndPhyllisSc01.png| GB2016DSPhilAndPhyllisSc02.png| GB2016DSPhilAndPhyllisSc03.png| GB2016DSPhilAndPhyllisSc04.png| GB2016DSPhilAndPhyllisSc05.png| GB2016DSPhilAndPhyllisSc06.png| GB2016DSPhilAndPhyllisSc07.png| GB2016DSPhilAndPhyllisSc08.png| GB2016DSPhilAndPhyllisSc09.png| GB2016DSPhilAndPhyllisSc10.png| GB2016DSPhilAndPhyllisSc11.png| Category:GB:2016 Deleted Scenes